


Cos you're the only one that makes me come alive

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking, I wanna ride Tim Currys face, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, NSFW, PWP, Playtime, Rough Sex, Smut, Tim Curry is fucking hawt, damn how I have dirty fantasies about my babyboy, master Tim - Freeform, spank me and call me a little slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	Cos you're the only one that makes me come alive

  
You knew you would regret saying; _"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and I don't want you to stop, even if I tell you to"_ out loud just as the words left your mouth.

He met your serious look with an excited gaze, a look that felt as realistic as his palm spanking your ass or his mouth leaving wet, passionate kisses on your heated, trembling body.   
A body totally vulnerable and subjected to him and only him.

You sunk down on the couch with a beating heart. Longed for him. Ached for him in a way you didn't think was conceivable. You were willing to go along with everything he wanted. He knew that as he moved to stand infront of you, slowly running one hand through your hair, looking at you with such lust and appreciation you actually gasped as you swore you could sense his tongue toying around on a spot of skin just under your panty line.

He cupped your face with both hands and your eyes slipped close, feeling you got lost in utter pleasure as his hands - warm and soft, always would protect you, always would make you quiver. His very presence sent a feeling of pure elation down your stomach.

 _"Get up"_ he whispered as he gently helped you on your feet.

He towered over you and you bit your lip as he pulled himself closer. You inhaled deeply as his scent filled you. And you knew you always wanted his scent. He ran his hands down your back, over your ass and slowly lifted your right leg, making your heated cunt press up against him.

 _"Not a sound, do you understand?"_ he explained in a low voice. _"You have to be absolutely quiet, or I will make you want to scream..."_

You nodded. What else could you do? You needed it. You needed him. And you completely surrendered yourself to him.

 _"Tim..."_ you whispered as you tried masking the mix of anticipation and fear thrusting in your body. _"What are you gonna do to me..?"_

He hummed as he cupped your breasts and harshly nuzzled his face in your chest. Licking your milkwhite skin. You gasped again as you tipped your head back when he squeezed your breasts, almost to the point of it hurting you. His moaning rumbled on your skin.

_"This is about control, darling, and you're definitely not going to have any"_

You mewled warily. Feeling your legs had trouble supporting you.

 _"Come on"_ he whispered and took your hand, escorting you to the bedroom.

He made you come three times that night. First with his fingers, then with his tongue, then with just the tone of his voice as he whispered in your ear; _"I don't care whether you can take it. I will do whatever I want and you'll love it."_ before placing his thumbs on the little indentations on the small of your back. Or as he liked to call them; "ass dimples" and then fucked you from behind.

And you - staggering to the bathroom with a mix that could have ended up 50% him and 50% you, seeping out into your hand. Physically exhausted and emotionally drained.

 


End file.
